The Sexy Waiter
by DanielaDosSantos
Summary: 'Hey Sexy'His husky voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh well! There it goes all my dreams. I sighed.' Don't call me that' I said monotone. After almost 3 years you get used to that.'Why not, it's the truth' He said matter of factly.
1. Gabriella

**Here it is the first chapter! I have this vision of what I want my story to be like but I will accept other ideas from you guys, so review or send me a message whatever you prefer so I can know what do you want to see in my story!**

**This chapter is from Gabi's POV! The next will be with Troy's POV.**

Gabriella's POV

Gabriella. Gabriella Montez! That's my name. I am 23 year old, no boyfriend, no friends, no family! I mean, I do have friends, but I dont feel like they're really my friends!

There's my roomate, Lorelai, Rory for short, she's a sweet girl but I don't know, I just dont hanging out with her. You know, she's like too energetic and brings too much drama into life!

Then there's Pete, he's like the sweetest, always worried about me too, 5 stars guy, but he hangs out with this jerks that are alwaya trying to get into my pants! Sweet, hã?

God, I seem like some emo cutting herself! I love my life dont get me wrong! I am in college! NYU! I want to be a doctor! I always loved to help other people. You see, I have this hobby, where I am a volunteer to help dogs with no owner. How can someone let their dogs in the street with no food to eat, or anything? It's insane, but I do what I can to help those animal, they're my life!

* * *

Right now, I am in my part time job! I work in some café named ''Spring Smell'', I know how lame! I work here for two years already. Since my first year in college. I hate it in here, my boss is some 50-year-old perv who pass 99,9% of his time staring at my boobs or butt! And then there's half of the guys that come here, who are always oh-so-kindly reminding me of my ''wonderland butt'' and my '' beautiful 'twins'''. Yeah, their words! But I really need the money, and the tips are really great! Thanks to my body.

''Gabriella, come here!'' That's Charlie, my boss!

''Yes Mr. Daniels, I mean Charlie'' I asked sweetly. Gosh, his stare's creeping me out! MY EYES ARE UP HERE, YOU ASS!

''Gabriella, honey, I need you to stay here another hour.'' He said.

I cringed at the pet name. '' Oh it's fine Mr. Dan- Charlie'' I lied. I have some reports to finish. Damn it!

''That's great, beautiful, do you want me to do anything for you.. anything, beautiful'' he smirked.

Ew. ew. ew. ew. ew. ew. Gross. '' It's fine ! Well, I have to go, table 4 is calling'' I fake a smile!

''Oh go go! And it's Charlie, Gabriella'' He yelled as I was leaving.

He's so gross! Poor guy, he just needs a good fuck! But no do, sorry.

* * *

Finally home! Rory's at some party getting wasted so I have the house to myself! I just finished some work for college and had dinner! I'm off to bed, I have the morning shift tomorrow. But before I have to collect food for the dogs at some people's house! So yeah, I am super busy! And you wonder why I don't have a boyfriend. Well that's it, and because men are pigs, of course!

* * *

''It's the usual, petty face'' a regular costumer said.

''Anything else, Mr. Fernandez'' I said.

''Maybe you'' He suggested.

Oh God! Does he really think that I'll grab his hand, run to the basement and fuck him. I am 23 years old for God's sake. I dont wanna have sex with 50 years old! Nor, I dont wanna have sex at all. Ok, that's not entirely true, but still!

I frowned ''Mr. Fernandez, I -''

''I know, I know, I know'' He said.

Well at least he did not said nothing about my ass, ''But you do have a nice ass!'' Nevermind!

* * *

My shift ends in a hour, and there's just Mr. Fernandez at table 7 in the café!

DING! DING!

Someone just entered! Woah! Who's that hottie, oh my god, he's looking at me, he's smiling at me, AH! HE WINKED AT ME! Gosh, calm your hormones Gabriella! He's probably some egoistical asshole! Or maybe he's my prince charming, that will be standing in one knee begging to marry him and-

''Hey Sexy'' His husky voice interrupted my thoughts.

Oh well! There it goes all my dreams. I sighed. '' Don't call me that'' I said monotone. After almost 3 years you get used to that.

''Why not, it's the truth'' He said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes ''I know! But I don't need you to tell me'' I said.

He laughed. What's so funny? Stupid-Big-Tall-Buff-Bicep boy. ''It's Troy'' He said smiling.

''Well hello, Troy, what can I get you?'' I said profissionally.

'' Black coffee, a donut.. and your number, please'' He said.

'' Sorry the last request is not available'' I said.

''Oh it's ok! I try again tomorrow'' He chuckled.

Oh c'mon! One more? Great. Just Great.

After he finished his breakfeast, I had finished my shift too! I was waiting for Janet, the girl that works with me, when that Troy came! Urgh! NO MEANS NO, JERK!

''So, pick you up at 6?'' He said, like we were talking about that seconds ago.

''uhm no!'' I said uncertain.

''C'mon one date'' He said

''Sorry Troy! You're not my type'' I said. He seem disappointed by this.

''My type?'' He asked.

''Oh you know. Player? One night stands? Fuck n' go?'' He seemed confused, now.

''How can you say that? You've know me for last than a hour.'' He almost whispered and chuckled at the last word.

''Yeah well, a hour was all it took to understand you'' and with that, I left. I heard him saying something about he coming back tomorrow. Whatever, he's just some cocky stupid boy!

**THE END OF 1ST CHAPTER**

**WOW! My first Chapter ever. I feel good. LOL**

R&R


	2. Troy and the sexy waiter

**Here it goes, 2nd chapter! You guys should tell me, what do you think I am doing wrong. I dont mind, just don't call me bitch!**

Troy's POV

Bolton, Troy Bolton. I am 25 years old!

I am the owner of this Gymnasium in New York. ''Hardcorps'' is the name of the place! It goes really great by the way! I have a nice car, nice apartment! Life's good you know!

I lived all my life in Albuquerque, New Mexico! Always believing that I'll be some NBA player. But life's not always how you plan. After I moved to NY I started hanging out with the wrong people, I started getting into gang fights, drugs, but I stopped before it could get any dangerous. I get on with my life, and I am fine now!

Everyone sees me as the aggressive, cold, violent guy. Mostly because that's how I am towards everyone! I wasn't always like this, but being like this helps keeping away who's not wanted.

10 AM, gotta work! Running a place is not easy, guys! Looking at the refrigerator I notice I have nothing to eat! I hate grocery shopping. I'll just have to stop by some café, and have my breakfast there.

DING! DING!

Yeah! It seem nice this place. Now ''Spring Smell'' is not a good name. And who's the sexy waiter. I just got to pull out the Troy Bolton charm on this one. I winked at her as I sat on the bar stool in front of her. WHAT'S THAT FACE? Why is she frowning? I am Troy 'fucking' Bolton, she should be throwing herself at me.

I am gonna try again! I mean look at her.. wow.

''Hey Sexy'' I said in that way that I know they all like.

''Don't call me that.'' She said. What? Is she blind? Well I am not giving up!

''Why not, it's the truth'' I said. That was a good one. Now! Why is she rolling her eyes. Doesn't she want a piece of this?

''I know! But I don't need you to tell me.'' Oh, c'mon! I laughed. I don't know why I am laughing. I just got rejected.

''It's Troy'' I smiled.

''Well hello, Troy, what can I get you?'' Damn. She's hot!

''Black coffee, a donut.. and your number, please.'' I tried again.

''Sorry the last request is not available.'' I knew she would say something like that. I knew it!

''Oh it's okay! I'll try again tomorrow.'' I will. I really will try tomorrow. And after tomorrow. And after that. She'll say yes, eventually, right?

I finished my breakfast. The sexy waiter is looking at the her watch. Waiting for someone, I guess! I hope it's not some guy, I'll kick his ass, she's mine now! When Troy Bolton sees what he wants, it's gotta be his, no matter what. And no one touches it. Yeah, you got that right. I want her. The sexy waiter, I really need to know her name!

''So pick you up at 6?'' I asked hoping she would say 'yes'.

''uhm no.'' yeah! no such luck.

''C'mon one date'' I insisted.

''Sorry Troy! You're not my type'' What? Is she blind. I am everybody's type. What type is she talking about.

''My type'' I asked somewhat offended.

''Oh you know. Player? One night stands? Fuck n' go?'' Oh that type! But how does she know I am that type. Well you know, I like to have a good time and.. Gils like me and I like them so! It's not like it's illegal or something.

''How can you say that? You've known me for last than a hour.'' I chuckled. She's got to be mine.

''Yeah well, a hour was all is took to understand you'' and she left as some other girls took her place in the café. I am just standing here, dumbfounded. It's officially, Troy Bolton just got rejected. But this is not it. She will be mine. Watch my words.

After the encounter with the sexy waiter, yeah I still don't her name, I went to the gym, work in some papers, did some boxe with the guys. You know, my normal routine. I'll probably go out tonight, I am not sure yet.

What is really pissing me off right now, it's the fact that I can'T get the petite brunette out of my head. I really need to go there tomorrow again. I usually don't get this obssessed with girls. They're just girls, after all. But this beauty, was really.. wow!

**THE END OF 2ND CHAPTER**

**Ok, so this is the second chapter. I am actually enjoying writing this. I know this is not good. But you could help me improve. I dont know. It's really hard not writing in your language. Because I visualize the sentences in portuguese and then I have to translate to English. And sometimes I can't write what I want because I don't know how or what to write. Anyways, I'll try and write my next story in portuguese but there's got to be portuguese people here to actually read it! So, if you're Portuguese message me. LOL**

R&R


	3. Why me? Why?

**Ok here it is chapter 3!**

Gabriella's POV

God! I am so tired! And now I have to go to that damn place I call ''work''! Janet's shift is ending now!

''Hey Janet'' I said.

''Oh hey Ella, there's this guy at table 1. He wants to see you, he's been there forlike 3 hours.'' She giggled.

And there he was. The blue eyed boy, I can't stop thinking about. What does he want? ''Oh okay, I'll be over there in a minute.'' I said.

''Ok then, I gotta go pick Aiden up. Bye'' Aiden's her son. She's a 25 year old single mother.

''Ok J, see ya tomorrow'' I said waving as she did the same.

Now what does that Troy want. I went over there, he looked at me and grinned.

''Hello, what can I get you?'' I said.

''Can I get you?'' He answered. I rolled my eyes.

''Jerk.'' I mumbled, and he seemed to have heard it.

''Jerk? Me? No.'' He said mocking hurt.

''Yeah. Whatever. What do you want?'' I said. I was tired, I am not in the mood for flirting.

It's almost 1 in the morning, I am walking to my apartment. Gosh the streets in New York can be really scary sometimes. I left at one in the morning, because some stupid jerks thought that it would be fun fighting over a basketball game, I had to clean everything, Did I ever tell you how much I hate this job.

Troy left right after he finished his meal. Asked me for a date, I said no. I don't know why I say no. He's cute and I can't stop thinking about him.I guess it's because I am not like he thinks I am. I don't do what other girls do. What he wants, I can't give it to him, so I'll just stay away.

It's freezing I forgot my coat and I still have five blocks ahead of me.

Not being paranoid or anything but I feel someone behind me, watching me. But it's probably just my head, the tiredness must have made me high or something.

CRACK!

Ok! That was definitely not my imaganation. I looked behind I saw two men walking up to me. I think they usually are at the café. Yeah! They go there I am sure. Now? Why are they following me?

''Hey Gabriella'' One of them said. I think his name is Ted or Tim. I dont know.

''Hi. Can I help you?'' I asked. I think they are drunk. They are looking at me weirdly, I am not liking the way they are looking at me.

''Yeah, you could. You know I have this problem. I really need a good time now.'' He smirked.

I should leave, this guys seem trouble.

''I would love to help. But I really gotta go. I have work tomorrow morning. Bye'' I said quickly, and turn around and started walking fast.

After twoo steps, I felt a hand grabbing my wrist turning me around. It was the Ted or Tim guy.

''Don't go. Stay'' He said with a glint of cruelty in his eyes. I better run. I'll just run.

Next thing I know, they were both grabbing my waist and I was pinning against some building. They were hungrily kissing my neck, everywhere. I started crying and whimpering, pleading for them to stop, but they wouldn't. My top was off, my jeans were at my knees by now. When I saw Tim/ Ted pushing his boxers down. I knew what was going to happen. I started kicking and screaming. I am a virgin I can't lose my virginity like this, I should have lost it when I had the chance to.

''Stop screaming. You'll enjoy this.'' He said.

I kept screaming and kicking and he hit hard on the face. That's going to leave a mark.

By now I was with just my thong on, he was ready to take me there. While the other guy stared at us pleasuring himself. Oh God please help me. What do I do now? Why me? Why?

**THE END OF 3RD CHAPTER **

**Woah! Intense. Cliffhanger. So next Chapter will be in Troy's POV. I hope you liked it.**

R&R


	4. How dare they?

**What's going to happen? Here its is Chapter 4.**

Troy's POV

Why doesn't she want me. I will have to do something different with her. Something more romantic. And I forgot to ask her name again.

Now I am searching for a nice club to go. I am just driving around the blocks. I need something fun.

''Please Stop''; ''You'll enjoy this''; '' Please Stop''. What's going on there. That girl seems to be in trouble. I pulled over and got out of the car. It was two guys and one girl. I couldn't see their faces. I heard the crying and whimpering from the girl. WTF! The guy was raping her. I run over there.

''What's going on?'' I yelled. The guy stopped and look at me.

''It's all good man. We are just having some fun.'' He said.

''The girl doesn't seem to be having fun, asshole.'' I said. And then I heard the voice.

''Troy, help me.'' The girl said. THAT'S THE SEXY WAITER! Anger started to boil in my body, I could kill this guy now. How dare he touch her.

''Oh! you know Gabriella, you can have a piece later, bro.'' He said, smiling. That's it. I punch him so hard that it was all it took for him to fall unconscious on the ground. Then I looked at Gabriella. Gabriella it's her name. She was shaking and crying. I took off my coat and gave it to her.

''Put this on, and get in the car.'' I said. She did what I told her to while I enjoy punching the guy some more. What a bastard. The other coward run away. I am so angry. I could kill him right now.

The ride home was silent. She was shaking. How can those guys do that to her.

''Gabriella, we're here.'' She didn't move or said anything. I drove to my house. I couldn't get her to say where her place was.

''Gabriella, are you alright?'' I asked. Of course she's not. She was almost raped, wait did he do anything?

''Gabriella, did he- did that guy-'' I try to say, but I couldn't.

''No, you were just in time.'' I sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. Thank God.

After five minutes of complete silence. I got out of the car and went to her side, and picked her up bridal style. She was still in shock so she didn't protest instead she grabbed my shirt in her fist and closed her eyes.

When we got home I put her in my couch. Grabbed a t-shirt, a towel and some boxers and give it to her. She went to take a shower. I am making something for us to eat, now.

''Thank you, Troy'' I heard her delicate voice behind me. I turned around.

''Oh no it's fine. I am hungry, so-'' I tried to explain.

''No. I was talking about earlier.'' She whispered.

''Oh anyone would have done the same'' I said. She smiled. God! I love her smile.

''What'cha doing?'' She asked playfully. Well at least she seems a little bit better than earlier.

''Mac 'n Cheese'' I answered.

''Ooooh! I love Mac 'n Cheese.'' She said smiling.

I chuckled.

After we ate, we decided to watch a movie on the couch. She fell asleep on my shoulder, she's so beautiful, I can't believe what those guys were doing to her hours ago.

I took her to my room and put her in my bed. And went to prepare myself for a sleepless night on the couch.

''NO! Stop. Please Stop'' I heard from the room next door. Is this Gabriella?

I went to to the room and there she was rolling on the bed, kicking her legs and screaming on her sleep. She's having a nightmare. I went over her.

''Gabriella wake up!'' I said shaking her. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

''Gabriella what's wrong?'' I asked worried.

''He was here. And he- he just grabbed me- and he-'' She said between her sobs.

I sat on my bed and pulled on to my lap, and started stroking her soft hair. ''Ssh! It's all over now, Brie.''

She tightened her grip on my neck and looked up at me with those big eyes, I was looking down at her, without noticing I started leaning down to her lips. I paused and stared at her eyes looking for approve. She gave me a small and almost unnoticeable nod and I plastered a soft delicate kiss on her awaiting lips.

**THE END OF 4TH CHAPTER **

**Awwww! They kissed. How cute is that?**

**I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will full of Troyella cuteness just for you. LOL**

R&R


	5. His Princess

**Here it goes the 5th. I want to say thank you so much for the reviews. I really do appreciate. **

Gabriella's POV

His lips were on mine. His soft lips started moving against mine. I was in heaven. The memories of the earlier events with those guys were no longer on my mind. He pulled away.

''Sleep now, baby Brie. You need to rest.'' He said lowly.

* * *

''Ok.'' I whispered.

The next morning. I woke uo with this dead weight in my waist, my head was in something hard yet comfortable. It was moving. OMG! Where am I? I moved abrutally causing the person next to me to woke up.

''Morning'' He muttered, pulling me closer and hiding in the crook of my neck.

Then all the events of last night come rushing into my mind. The almost rape. The rescue. The kiss. ''Good Morning'' I said.

''Do you have to work today?'' He asked still hiding in my hair.

''Yes, I have the night's shift.'' I said looking at the clock on the wall that read 8:09. I am late for class.

''The night's shift?'' He tensed. ''I don't know if you should be leaving the cafe that late?'' He looked at me, concern evidently in his eyes.

''It's okay.'' I lied. It's obviously not fine. ''It won't happen again.'' I said confidently. The truth's I am terrified of being alone.

''Gabriella, you don't have to pretend everything's fine. After yesterday events I'll hardly leave your side.'' He said looking intensely at me. I was somewhat happy about ? I want him to protect me.

''Okay'' I said grinning like crazy. He laughed! And started kissing all over my face missing my lips.

He was hovering over me, saying sweet things between the kisses.

''Kiss me already!'' I said giggling after he kissed on my nose.

And he kissed me slowly and passionately, when air became needed, I pulled away.

''I gotta go to college.'' I said sadly.

''Do you really have to?'' He asked pouting.

I kissed it way, and nodded.

''I'll take you there.'' He said getting up. I instantly regret it when the warm of his body left mines.

I got up too. And got dress with one of his sweatshirts and my jeans.

It's now 6:00, just got out of my last class I am waiting for Troy to pick me up. He won't let me walk alone. My shift starts at 6:30 and ends at 11:00.

''Hey baby Brie. Get in the car'' He said rolling his window down. I giggled. And got in the car.

''Hey.'' I said quitely.

''What? Not even a kiss?'' He said.

I shoke my head laughing quitely and leaned in to kiss him softly.

''Better?'' I asked with a smile on my face.

''Much. Thank you'' He said starting the engine and leaving for the ''Spring Smell''.

* * *

It's 8:00, I am still in the café. Troy's sitting in the bar stool watching every move I make.

''Troy you can go, really, I'll be fine'' I tried for the 100th time.

''No I like watching you. You know, I dont really think you should be working in this place.'' he said.

Since he was here, he already tried punching some guy who tried to grab my ass. And he's glaring at every men that I talk to. He can be pretty scary sometimes. I think after yesterday he will be extra overprotective.

''Ready to go, brie?'' He asked hopping off the bar stool.

''Yeah I am ready, c'mon'' I said. He then come running to me picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car.

''Troy, put me down.'' I yelled while laughing.

''No. You're my princess and I have to carry you to my white horse.'' he said seriously.

I couldn't stop laughing. ''What princess? White horse, really Troy?'' I said laughing hard.

''I love your laugh.'' He said looking in my eyes.

I stopped laughing. ''Thank you'' and giggled when he kissed my lips. He put me in the passengers seat and went in the drivers seat.

''Yours or mine?'' He asked.

''You know. I loved sleeping with your arms around me but I don't have clothes or anything at your house.'' I said looking over at him

''Ok then. So your house first, you pack all you need and then we're off to mine.'' He said looking at the road.

I didn't protest. I was fine with it. Really fine with it.

**THE END OF 5TH CHAPTER**

**The almost rape was like forgotten. I just don't want her to be like 'not herself'. So she's fine now, it's not like she was raped. I hope you liked it.**

R&R


	6. Boyfriend

**Here it is the 6th Chapter. I loved the reviews. Thank you so much. If you want you can message me and tell me what do you want to happen in the story. I was thinking about a little drama but not too much so I don't know. **

**I had this idea what would be like this story, but I can't seem to write it the way I wanted. It's like when I am writing a chapter I have all this great ideas when I finish the chapter and read it it's nothing to do with what i had imagined. It's really frustrating. But I am glad you guys like it.**

Troy's POV

* * *

Gabriella just fell asleep after dinner. She was pretty tired. I never felt this for any girl, but I don't want her to leave my side. It's like she's my priority now.I don't care about getting her to fuck me I just want her fine here with me.

I woke up with the light hitting in my eyes. Gabriella's still sleeping, she has the morning shift and I should probably wake her up.

''Baby!'' I said kissing her in the lips.

''You need to wake up'' I said against her lips while she mumble something about being tired.

''C'mon it's 7:45 already.'' And with that she open her eyes and got off the bed in record time.

''Why didn't you- You should have said that earlier'' She panicked.

''No. If I said it earlier it wouldn't be 7:45 then''. I said. And she rolled her eyes.

She started changing with the clothes she brought over. She's with some jeans and a bra, and she's doing her make up in the bathroom.

''You know. You shouldn't walk around with just a jeans and a bra on.'' I said going behind her.

''Well I have to do my make up. I don't wanna risk getting blush or foundation on my shirt.'' She said while using that think for the eyelashes.

''It's okay, but don't blame me if I can't control doing this.'' I said and started kissing her neck from behind wrapping my arms around her waist.

''Troy, c'mon, I have to get ready.'' She said and I started leaving open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She leaned back her head and moan.

''You like that baby.'' I said searching for that sweet spot.

''Troy, I really need- Troy!'' She said the last part in a whisper. I kept sucking there and kissing while she moaned my name. After I was satisfied with my mark. I left her getting ready.

I went to the gym today, I needed to work on some papers. I have to pick up Brie now, she said she needed a ride to some place where she can help animals. She's too good.

I am in front of the café waiting for her she's 5 minutes late, probably Janet's late again.

There she is. Why is that guy calling her? What does he want now? I better get off the car and see what's wrong.

''C'mon let me take you somewhere quiet.'' The guy said to Gabriella.

''Dante, I can't sorry.'' She said and sighed. ''I really need to go.''

I was behind her now neither of them noticed me.

''Please.'' The guy said.

''I can't sorry.'' She said and started walking but that Dante guy grab her wrist and pull her next to him. WRONG MOVE, WRONG MOVE.

''Get off of her'' I said.

''We are just talking. She's not your concern.'' He said. I don't like him.I'll just punch him and everything will be fine. I was ready to throw punch in that bastard face.

''Troy, Stop!'' What now? I really want to punch the guy.

''Dante, you should leave.'' She said to him.

''Gabriella, I really want to be with you.'' He said with a smirk looking over me. That's it. I punched him right in the face felling the crack! Sound of his nose broking.

''TROY!'' I heard Gabriella yell. Woah! I didn't mean to be with that much strenght.

''Are you ok?'' She said running over him. C'mon, he deserved it.

''Yeah I'm fine, sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend.'' he said holding his bleeding nose.

''That's right. I am her boyfriend. Get lost!'' I said to the guy. And he left. When we couldn't see the guy anymore. Gabriella turned to me. Oh-oh she seems angry.

''What the f*ck, Troy. Are you stupid? You can not throw punch at every guy that has an interest on me.'' She said/yelled.

''Sorry. I couldn't control it.'' I apologized.

She sighed. ''Troy, why did you said you were my boyfriend?'' She asked.

''To keep the guy away, of course.'' I said. And she seem disappointed by this. ''And because I really want to.'' What? Did I just said that? I never had a girlfriend before. I would just, you know, have some fun with the girl.

She grinned. ''Really?'' She asked.

''Of course, Baby.'' Who's talking? Is that me?

''Then I'd love to be your girlfriend.'' She said and hugged me tightly. Maybe this is the right thing to do. I feel happy. I want her I don't need anyone else, right?

We're now in her dorm. Her roommate's giving me this strange looks while Brie's packing more clothes to sleepover at mine.

''Troy isn't it?'' She asked. Sitting way too close to me on the couch.

''Yeah, that's my name.'' I said hoping Brie would hurry up.

''I could give you my number and you could call me if you need a stress reliever.'' She said putting her hand in my thigh.

''Right, do you know that I am Brie's boyfriend now?'' I said getting up.

''Oh that's a shame. I really wanted-''

''That's enough, Lorelai. He's mine.'' Gabriella interrupted. Thank God. What took you so long? I thought.

''Yeah, that's right, let's go.'' I said.

''Bye Troy and.. _Brie_, I was just testing him. I wouldn't do anything, you know that.'' She said smiling.

''Yeah, Rory I know you wouldn't.'' Brie said giggling.

''Have fun you too, not too much.'' she said winking. And Brie blushed furiously.

''Ok bye Rory.'' Gabriella said pushing me out of the apartment.

''So are going to have fun?'' I asked.

''Troy'' she said hitting me playfully on the chest.

**THE END OF 6TH CHAPTER**

**Ok this was like so cute. Probably the next chapters will have a little bit of drama but not too much. I don't like the tragedy type of drama. It's like a happy drama. LOL**

**Anyways I hope you liked it.**

R&R


	7. Mutual Feeling

**I'm so sorry, you guys! I don't even have an excuse! I just lost interest . But I promise I'm gonna finish this story! I have to. so here it is, 7****th**** Chapter! **

Gabriella's POV

It's been two weeks since Troy and I've been dating. My life has changed a lot, I've been sleeping at Troy's house a lot. I have a drawer just for me and half of the closet too. My toothbrush is in his bedroom and I haven't been to my dorm for 3 days. Yes! We're going to quick, I know but it just feels so right!

My relationship with Troy is going great. He's too damn overprotective though! He takes me to everywhere and picks me up from everywhere, I don't even remember the last time I walked around the streets of New York. But it's kind of cute!

I'm still a virgin but I'm ready to give myself to Troy. He says we should wait though! He does not want to rush things. Yes I know, I don't know what he's talking about either! I just go with it.

I'm now finishing some essay for my class tomorrow morning, I've been so busy these days even Troy says he misses me and he sees me every night. He isn't home yet, he had to take care of some things at the gym. He'll be home any minute no-

"I'm home, honey" he yells. He loves saying that!

There he is! "Kitchen" I respond.

He comes rushing in takes me in his arms and starts kissing me senselessly, we stay like that for some time and I finally pull back in need of oxygen.

"Wow, baby! Why so happy today?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I get home to the most beautiful woman in the world and she's all mine. You know how lucky I am?" he says happily looking at me with those eyes shining.

Aw! I want to cry now, he's so sweet! I'll just kiss him! And that's exactly what I do. I started kissing him like there's no tomorrow! He makes me so happy, I can't imagine my life without him, he's just so important. Oh God I think I lo-

"Oh God! I love you." He murmurs while kissing my neck. I froze!

"Wait! Troy stop!" He stopped and looks at me confusedly.

"Did you hear what you just said?" I asked.

"Uhm… yes!" He grins. "I love you" He repeated. "I love you so much."

"Are you out of your mind? You don't say something like this… like that! You just can't say you love me like that, baby." I say calmly.

"Oh I'm sorry. But do you… uhm, do you like… is the feeling mutual?" Troy asked nervously.

**Ok! So, I know it's short but I'm still getting used to it! I'll try to update tomorrow again.**

**And I'll probably finish this story this summer. So stay tuned, please!**

**I hope you liked it. It's not a great story I'm a crappy writer! (phew writer… as if) but still it can entertain you just to pass the time while you wait for other stories to be updated! **

R&R


	8. Her night

**Another short chapter! I'm sorry. But at least is here! I'm sorry if this seems to be kind of too fast but I can't make it happen as I wish LOL!**

**So anyway, here it is 8****th**** Chapter.**

**Troy's POV**

I said it! I love her. This is it for me. She's the woman for me, I don't want anybody else!

"Yes,baby! The feeling's mutual." She said giggling. "Don't need to be so nervous."

I'm the luckiest man alive! SHE LOVES ME. "Are you mocking me,babe?" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Maybe." She said looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes!

"Come here, beautiful." I said reaching out my hands to her. But she started running away giggling.

"Nooooooo!" she said giggling. "Come and get me!"

I chased her for about 3 minutes when she suddenly tripped and hit her head on the corner of the center table on the living room.

"Owwwww" She cried. "It hurts"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you okay, baby?" I said standing next to her on the floor. She just stayed there with her hands around her head, looking down.

"Owwww!" She said again.

"Come here!" I said while picking her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around my torso and put her head on my shoulder and I took her to my room.

"C'mon don't be such baby I bet it doesn't hurt that much" I mocked. The only response I got was a kick in my leg and slap, a pretty hard slap, on my back.

"Babe, you're abusing me! After I declared my love for you, is this what I get? You hitting me?" I said. I laid her on my bed and she glared at me. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too" She said sounding upset. She's just too cute!

"C'mon let me see your head." I reached out to her head and everything seemed just fine. "Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Right here" And she pointed to the back of her head.

"Want me to kiss better?" I joked and she nodded pouting.

I kissed it a few times and then she grabbed my face and started kissing me fervently. We were making out full force in my bed. I started roaming my hands all over her body. I needed to feel her! A cupped her perfect size breasts and she moaned.

I didn't waste any time taking her top off and she did the same to me. This is not the first time we get this far I've seen her topless before. I took her bra off and started kissing and her nipples. Her moans are music to my ears and I'm getting quite uncomfortable down there.

"Troy!" She moaned loudly when I sucked hard on her nipple.

"Take my shorts off!" She said between pants.

"Are you sure?" I said concerned.

" Yes! Just do it." She said sternly. I unbuttoned her shorts off and slid them down her legs all the while looking at her eyes. I started kissing up her right leg slowly. Her breaths getting heavier and the grip on the sheets getting stronger.

"Troy! Stop teasing." She whined. I did as I was told and started kissing and sucking her intimate center with her panties still on.

"Oh my G-d! That's amazing, don't stop!" She said in ecstasy. I love seeing her like this! Everyone gets to see innocent Gabriella but NO ONE has ever seen her like this. And I'm such a lucky bastard to be the only one ever seeing her like this!

"Troy take it off, please!" She pleaded. "Just take it off"

I ripped off her panties right as the words came flowing out of her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. I started licking her folds and sucking her clit.

"Oh my G-d! Troooooy." She moaned. "Troy, I want you." She said. " I want you inside me."

Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Babe, are you sure you're ready?"

"I have never been so sure of anything before in my life." She said." Please Troy take me. I love you."

And that's exactly what I did. It was the best night of my life. I've never had experience such love and pleasure in my life. I could have done it for the whole night. But it was Gabriella's first time and I saw her expression of pain when I thrust into her. So I contain myself and I made all I could to pleasure her. Only her. It was her night!

I love her so much. I hope she doesn't regret anything in the morning.

**Ok, they did it! I was really uncomfortable writing the PG-13 rating scene. I thought of writing the whole sex scene but this is a rated T story! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
